the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Contest Date
Contest Date is the third episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) and the third episode of season 1. Plot Because of the popularity of the shipping between Her and Rocky and Silas, Lucy must choose which one will be her boyfriend. Summary One Saturday morning as Lucy is using the computer to look at some fanart of her, she found one section that contain shipping fanarts of her with either Rocky sporks and Silas. She then found videos about her fans cosplaying her, with others dress like Rocky and/or Silas. Then during her weekly job of looking through her fan mail, Lucy found fan letters about who should she end up with, Lucy decide to talk to Lori. As Lucy told Lori about her problem, Lucy called in Leni for an emergency sister dating meeting. At the meeting, Lucy explain that ever since "L is for Love" she had been getting shipping fan art on Silsa and her fans have already pair her with Rocky and don't know what to do. Lori explain that Lucy should date Silas since he was her first crush, but Leni thinks that she should be with Rocky since he not that creepy. But Lori repiled that Silas and Lucy are perfect for each other but Leni repiled that Rocky is better since he helped her made the home-made blood. As the two aggured about it, Lucy stopped the fighting and told them this is exactly what she talking about. Leni then suggest that Lucy should just one of them go but Lpri explain that she can't do that because if she does, then the shippers will become haters towards Lucy and whoever she picked and make hater art and write hater mail towards her and she'll lose her reputation. Lori then came up with an idea; for two weeks she'll go on one date with either Rocky or Silas, and after the two weeks are up she would then choose which one will be her official boyfriend. As Lucy want to go against it Leni like tge idea. In a short montage Lucy going on different dates with Rocky and Silas such as; hanging out at a cemetery, watching scary movies, going to poetry readings and finally eating out at Burger mcflipstera. With the two weeks up Lucy has more trouble now choosing which one will be her boyfriend. After Lori and Leni argued one more time, Lynn showed up and came up with a brilliant idea. We then cut to the park where it is revealed that Silas and Rocky will compete in a one-on-one battle to the death, with The Spectator in being the shippers of either Lucy & Silas and Lucy & Rocky. As the two appeared with battle gear Lynn appeared and announced that this will be a one-on-one death battle and the last person standing well officer becomes Lucy's boyfriend. As Rocky and Silsa began to attack each other with metal sticks without pads. Lucy began to have flashbacks of the good times she had with Rocky and Silas, just then as Rocky and Silas were about to blow the finishing blow each other, Lucy stop the match and made her decision, but to the upset of the fans he announced that she will choose which one when she turned 13, fans will have to wait 5 years for the decision. Outrage the fans began to attack one another, causing a riot at the park with Lucy inviting Silas and Rocky back to the house to watch her favorite vampire show. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes